Warriors: After Hours
by xXDappleXx
Summary: Dat Title. Anyway, this is a group of on-shots! Not something I write. Don't lose any respect for me, please. Anyways, rated M for Lemons. I changed the title, because I post these every night!
1. Authour's Note

**Author's Note**

**I am not the one writings the 18+ portion of these stories, that is my ever awesome friend Aleks. I write the innocent things. Anyway, here's the form;**

**Cats:**

**(If OC)Genders:**

**(If OC)Personalities:**

**Type:**

**Extra Info:**

**Now that thats done, I'm going go write for Tragic Sins, Pinkemena Returns, Datkness or all three~ Bye!**


	2. Fatherly Love

**So it seems this is my most known story, so I shall continue. Rachel. DO NOT READ.**

**So this was requested by Waterpelt. It's Brambleclaw X Hollyleaf. ^u^ Oh and this one might be brutal and out of character.  
**

**Oh and SPOILERS :3**

* * *

Brambleclaw sat in the center of the Thunderclan camp, grooming his brown tabby pelt. It had been a few weeks since the gathering. A lot of secrets were revealed, like that Hollyleaf was, in fact, not his daughter. Though he felt betrayed by Squirreflight, he was also kind of releaved. Truthfully,he had always liked Hollyleaf. He always felt guilty about it, but since he's not her father, I guess he should take action.

He took a deep breathe, approaching Hollyleaf. 'Hollyleaf. Care to join me on a hunting patrol?' he asked, smiling. The black she-cat looked up at him. 'Uh, sure.' she said, standing up. 'Are we taking any other cats?' Brambleclaw made eye contact with her. 'No, just us.' he replied, turning towards the camps entrance. 'C'mon.' he said, padding out of the entrance, Hollyleaf close behind.

Brambleclaw headed towards the edge of territory, near the abandoned two-leg nest. 'Where are we going, Brambleclaw?' Hollyleaf asked, looking around, not scenting any nearby prey. 'Just going where it's a bit more quiet.' he lied, watching her haunches sway, her being in front of him. He felt his member getting hard, it poking out of it's sheath slightly. He cleared his throat, signaling for them to stop. 'I'd actually like to see how your hunting crouch is coming along.' he said, sitting down, making sure to hide his erection. Hollyleaf looked confused but nodded, getting into her hunting crouch, tail slightly off the ground.

Brambleclaw noticed her nether regions, seeing she was in heat. This would be good for the both of them, he smiled. 'Lift your tail a bit.' he said, giving her some tips. She lifted her tail just enough. Brambleclaw's member was now at full length. He smiled slowly, padding silently behind her, licking his lips. Brambleclaw lowered his head, inhaling her scent, before Hollyleaf knew what he was doing, Brambleclaw had already mounter her and was slowly sliding his hard dick into her nether regions, paws holding her haunches in place.

He started going faster, Hollyleaf screaming in pain under him. She writhed and screeched, her protests falling on deaf ears. True, she wanted this, but she wanted it to be more special and with someone she loved. Brambleclaw cuffed her over the ear. 'Shut up, or we'll both be in deep trouble.' Brambleclaw growled, thrusting faster. Hollyleaf nodded, burying her face in the ground. Bramblecaw grabbed her scruff, still thrusting even faster, nearing climax.

Brambleclaw kept thrusting, biting harder on her scruff. Hollyleaf dug her claws into the ground, whimpering. Brambleclaw bit as hard as he could, cumming into a screeching Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf was panting, laying on the ground, exhausted. Brambleclaw looked down on her, not phased by the recent activities. He leaned against the tree next to them, legs spread. He still had an erection that needed taking care of. He prodded her with his hind paw. 'Suck it.' he ordered. Hollyleaf, scared of what he'd do if she didn't, approached him, eyes watching him innocently. He smiled as she drug her sand-paper like tongue along his shaft. He moaned, tail flicking. She wrapped her lips around it, tongue rubbing up and down against it.

He used a paw to pushed her head down, forcing his dick farther into her mouth. She whimpered, closing her eyes. Keeping a paw on her head, he forced her head up and down. 'Oh yeah~' he moaned, throwing his head back. He growled as he reached his climax for a second time. 'This feels so good!' he growled, claws digging his claws into the ground moaning as he came in her mouth. She swallowed it reluctantly. She pulled her mouth away, coughing and gagging.

Brambleclaw sighed. 'One more thing.' Hollyleaf looked at him, eyes wide. Brambleclaw flipped Hollyleaf onto her back in a quick movement. He smirked, examining her pussy. He licked his lips, inhaling her scent once more. Hollyleaf squeaked as he dug his tongue into her, feeling it scrape her inner walls. Brambleclaw lapped greedily at her pussy, Hollyleaf squirming, once again yowling in protest. Brambleclaw closed his eyes, pushing his muzzle deeper into her, tongue reaching as far back as it could.

Hollyleaf screeched, cumming on Brambleclaw's face. He pulled back successfully, licking around his muzzle. Hollyleaf sat up, awaiting her orders, tears forming at the edge of her eyes. Brambleclaw, licking his chestfur, sighed. 'Clean yourself up and leave.' Hollyleaf nodded, cleaning herself. She got up and prepared to leave. Brambleclaw stopped her. 'Same time tomorrow, same place. Or else...' he said, walking away.

Hollyleaf sighed, defeated as she walked back to camp.

* * *

**That. Was. Exhausting. I hope you liked it, Waterpelt! See you tomorrow night guys! **


End file.
